a cops fun
by sasunaru88
Summary: naruto is clutching his seat for his life just after his 16th birthday. will he be saved by the cop that pulls the car over or will it turn to a big nightmare. yaoi theme. sasunaru


**A cops fun/one shot**

Hello readers!  My name is Mollie Flannery and I am now writing a one shot! Ya! I am writing a story called take my breath away and no I have not given up on it, I just got this one shot idea in my head that I want to write. For all the people who do read my things thank you so much! I'm working on chapter 5 and I'll get that out hopefully really soon. This is Mollie Flannery and this is an example of why you would never want to know of what I am thinking of. Hahahahahahaha poor you!

+++++++++++++++++++=================------------------------^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$%

Rain was pelting the side of the car hard as the Uzamaki family drove down the deserted back roads to their logged home on the outskirts of town. They had just been at a birthday party and by the way his father was now driving it was clear that his father may have had a little too much to drink.

The birthday party was naruto's, he was 16 and clearly scared for his life as his father swerved a little. He clutched the sides of his seat and just prayed to the good lord that he would soon be home all save and sound.

His mother wasn't any better; on the contrary he seemed to be worse sing along poorly to the song that blasted from the car's stereo.

He knew how fast they were going, 80 in a 40mph zone. Naruto had just turned 16 and had no idea how to drive so he sat silently, holding the sides on the seat with a death lock his eyes closed tightly.

For once in his life he wished he were alone with his cousin, who he hated, driving his to his house instead. If only he had accepted the ride offer about an hour earlier. How he could see why it was so important not to have alcoholic drinks at a party his parents would be going to.

His father swerved again the car thrashing out on the oncoming lane fiercely as his father whooped in excitement that a song of his favorite had just come up. The action had naruto near hysterical tears now praying more violently that the house was near.

But quit suddenly he heard a sound that should have scared him shitless if he heard it on any other night, but had him thanking god several times in gratitude.

"Aww fuck," his father cursed loudly looking behind him at the oncoming red and blue flashing lights that were coming closer to the car.

His father pulled to the side slowly as the cop car passed their car and stopped strait in front of them.

It was about 2 minutes till the cop immerged from his car clutching a flash light in his hand and walking to the car slowly.

The officer was tall at least 6"4, raven dark hair that swung into his eyes at both sides of his face that stuck up in the back like a chickens ass. The official officer's suit looked well fitting on his body frame. The shirt was just a little tight, tight enough to show off his biceps and abs.

As he got closer naruto could now make his eyes out of the darkness. His eyes were dark almost as dark as the night sky that showed proudly though the little breaks in the clouds.

"How much have you been drinking, sir?" he said his voice smooth. His voice had a hint of annoyance and cockiness as his eyes bore into his fathers.

"Only a little, I swear."

Naruto knew he was lying, but naruto was sure the officer already knew. He officer looked around now his eyes finding naruto and they locked gazes. It felt uncomfortable to be looking into each other's eyes for naruto but he didn't want to break eye contact.

The officer did first looking boldly back to naruto's father.

"Well since you were drinking it a fine, 2,000 dollars," the officer started to write down on his slip of paper but stopped when naruto's father started up.

"Oh please, there must be something we could do?" his father begged looking at the officer.

Naruto snorted his laughter but managed to cover it with a cough at the last moment. Naruto's dad was pathetic and his attempts were stupid in his mind.

What surprised naruto was the cop was actually looking as though he was going to give a deal.

"Please, anything?" his father begged more urgently.

"Anything?" the officer asked casually, now looking back to naruto again, which naruto looked back giving him a shocked look.

"yes."

The officer laughed slightly his eyes slanting a little but still eye contact was not Brocken. "Give me your son; I'll put him in custody. Just for the night of course I'll drop him off tomorrow," his voice was now thick and his lips had curled into a menacing grin.

"WHAT?" naruto screamed looking at the cop in anger? "You can't do that."

Naruto was outraged looking at his father than at the cop in a disbelieving way ready to strike his dad if he said yes.

"Whatever deal." His father replied calmly shaking his head yes with a shrug.

Naruto looked at his mother for any help but she was still singing a way with the radio, totally oblivious to the situation. Naruto stayed planted in his spot now not wanting to leave the car.

"Come on kid, just for the night."

"This in bull shit," naruto cursed at his dad thrusting the door and climbing out resentfully.

Naruto walking to the cop car as the light were still flashing brightly nearly blinding him. He opened the side door, got in and waited patiently for the cop to come next. He heard the cop tap the car and said have a good night before he saw his father speed away into the night.

He was now alone with the cop as he made his way slowly to his own car were naruto waited patiently cursing under his breath.

Seconds later the cop was now in the car as well and starting the car.

"You're supposed to be in the back," he said flatly a smirk playing his lips.

"Um, I'm not supposed to be here," naruto shot at him angrily casting him an evil glare. "I'm only here because my dad's a drunken bastard."

He merely chuckled at this as he pulled out of the gravel and pulled smoothing onto the road again.

"How old are you?" the cop asked looking at naruto sideways.

"16"

"Name?"

"Is it any of your business?" naruto snapped.

"Tell me, I'll you." He glanced at naruto for a second smiling before focusing on the car again.

"Naruto, yours?"

"Sasuke uchiha, I'm 22 years old."

"Why am I here anyways'?" naruto budded in before Sasuke should say anything further.

"Because I already put in the call and I needed to bring somebody in." Sasuke said his voice sounding in humor. "Where were you coming from?"

"My birthday party."

"Oh, happy birthday," he smiled sincerely looking at naruto happily.

"Thanks, I guess," naruto grumbles angrily glaring sideways at Sasuke.

They sat in silence for a while naruto watched the road closely, but risked a few glances over at Sasuke. The ride was a little awkward but naruto soon became panicked as they turned up a back road heading an opposite direction from the police station.

"I'm where are we going?" naruto asked his eyes widened as they stopped outside and abandoned cabin, and his voice rose in alarm.

"Your surprised I lied to you? Well I'm not taking to the police station, your mine, for the night of course. I didn't lie about that." He said cockily opening the door and climbing out, "come on get out."

Naruto just sat there gawking at Sasuke through the windshield trying to clear his mind so he could think clearly. But the first thought to come to his mind was 'I'm going to be raped, by a man.'

Sasuke taped the hood of the car impatiently signaling for naruto to get out of the car and fallow him into the cabin. Naruto who was now shaking with a new fear slowly slipped from the car keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

Naruto didn't want to believe this was happening; he was now whishing he was going to jail to sit in a cell for a night, safely till morning and he would go home safely. When he entered it was dark except for a couple of candle's that were just lit by Sasuke as he walked in. but the room was still dark and the candle casted shadows all over the little room.

There was a king sized bed in the middle with a little side table on the left side of it. A TV was in front of it sitting on the large dresser and a door on the other side of the room stood a jar and it looked to be the bathroom. The final thing naruto could see was a little refrigerator on the right side of the bed.

Sasuke was pulling of his shirt when he pointed on to the bed and looked at naruto, "get on the bed," he ordered harshly.

Naruto who was not going to think twice sat down on the edge of the bed his heart pounding in his ears and a cold sweat ran down his back. Sasuke came over and reached for the front of naruto's shirt but naruto slapped his hand away and pulled a pocket knife from his pocket.

He was now very thankful that he always brought his pocket knife with himself wherever he went out, but Sasuke just chuckled.

"I'd put that away if I were you. Don't be stupid, I have a gun and that will kill you faster than that knife can kill me. Be good and just listen to me for the rest of the night and I won't have to give your dad that ticket after all. Think about how upset he will be if he gets that ticket? Because of you," he whispered the last part, having come closer to naruto his mouth right by naruto's ear. Sasuke grabbed a hold on naruto's ear with his teeth sending little shivers through naruto's body.

"Stop," naruto squeaked out weakly tugging his ear from Sasuke's teeth, shivering slightly.

"Be good." Sasuke cooed, pulling naruto by the shirt and throwing him on the bed so he was lying fully on the bed, Sasuke climbing on after him straddling his hips tightly throwing naruto's knife in the process.

Sasuke wasted no time addressing what exactly he wanted from naruto, it was quite clear, he wanted sex. His long pale finger intertwined in naruto's hair making him gasp and close his eyes feebly as Sasuke started kissing naruto roughly.

Sasuke quickly got angry with naruto's lack of trying and tugged at naruto's roots making his yelp in pain giving Sasuke the chance to insert in tough. Naruto chocked a little his coughing muffled by Sasuke and his kissing, but since Sasuke had a tight grip naruto began to kiss back matching Sasuke's roughness.

Sasuke was clearly happy with this and moved his hips so that he was grinding into naruto's own pelvis sending pleasure thought both of them. Naruto moaned deep in his thought thrusting himself upward in eagerness. He slapped himself mentally and forced his body still so not to give what the older male what he wanted.

But naruto couldn't deny it felt so good, his body was screaming for naruto to participate in the actions.

Sasuke broke the kiss his kisses moving down naruto neck as his finger started to unbutton naruto's shirt a button at a time. Naruto bit his pointer finger harshly fighting back tears at the situation he was in. his body wanted to move and join in in this process, but his mind was crying for freedom to go home and cry.

He didn't even know this man who on top of him forcing him to submit.

Naruto's shirt finally came off and the first thing naruto noticed was the cold air that hit his bare chest. He squirmed uncomfortable under Sasuke trying to get covered and to get free.

Sasuke just merely started kissing down naruto's chest whispering how good naruto was being about the whole thing. Naruto screamed in surprise as Sasuke's mouth grazed over a highly sensitive spot. Naruto closed his eyes as he began to moan loudly while Sasuke started sucking on that spot smirking at the boy's reaction. He loved how naruto squirmed under him in this way.

Sasuke continued to suck naruto sweet spot his fingers moving down to play with his supple nipples. He rubbed the soft pink nubs roughly, making them turn a light shade of red. Naruto moaned louder forcing his chest up in a desperate attempt for more than this. But suddenly naruto pulled his chest down and laid still for a moment.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" naruto moaned loudly his body shaking from his moaned screams.

Sasuke pulled his mouth up from naruto's chest and kissed naruto comfortingly on the bottom of his chin before looking into naruto's big blue eyes.

"Why? You're not resisting now are you? No you're not," Sasuke answered for him. Sasuke slid from the bed and pulled his pants off as naruto watched him. When Sasuke's pants were off he didn't pause to take off his boxer as well letting his hardened cock slip freely into the free air.

At this naruto looked away and moaned in distaste at how large he was and that he was going to be raped by a man with a big dick.

"You don't like?" Sasuke asked slipping back onto the bed pulling naruto into a sitting position.

Naruto just looked at him his eyes lowering to a glare.

"No matter, just be good and show me what you can do." He said simple laying flat on the bed and pulling his legs up and spreading them wide showing everything off.

Naruto hesitated deciding whether he really should or not, but when the gun crossed his mind and forced himself to bend over Sasuke body stopping to look at the largeness of it. He gulped heavily taking the head of Sasuke's cock into his mouth sucking only they head.

Sasuke sighed in pleasure moving his hips in circular motions trying to urge the boy on in any way that he could think of.

Naruto pulled his mouth away not very sure of what to do, but he decided to go along on instinct. He licked down the length of Sasuke cock and licked back up to the head again pausing before he took Sasuke in his mouth again.

Sasuke moaned loudly and forgot himself completely and thrust up hard into naruto's mouth causing the boy to gag lightly but forced himself to keep his mouth wrapped tightly around the pulsing cock.

Naruto was now getting used to this and started to get confident and sucked more naturally ignoring Sasuke's thrusting that would occasionally gag him momentarily. Sasuke of course was reduced to a pile of moaning mush who screamed whenever naruto deep throated him.

Sasuke looked down to see the blond hair of the boys head bobbing his head up and down on his cock and when naruto showed a little of Sasuke's cock he could see the saliva from the boys mouth glistening in the candle light and that alone had him wanting to cume, but he didn't want to cume from this. He stopped naruto suddenly and naruto made a questioning moan and looked at Sasuke his head tilted a little.

"I don't want to cume like that." And with that he pushed naruto back down and pushed hit legs up so he could pull his pants off easily.

"Wait, cant we talk about this?" naruto begged pulling his legs a little away.

"No, we already did. So stop," Sasuke warned pulling naruto free from all of his remaining cloths. Sasuke pushed naruto legs apart fully and looked at his hardened cock. For a 16 year old he was very impressive in his size. Sasuke pushed his way between naruto's open legs to keep naruto from closing his legs on him.

Sasuke reached his hand down, his palm grazing naruto's member softly causing him to scream in pleasure. Sasuke's hand stopped to hover over naruto's pink puckered hole and looked at the boy.

Naruto just realized what was happening, his eyes shot wide opened and he pushed himself up on his elbows but wasn't able to push Sasuke away from himself.

"Oh god, please stop, I can't! I never did this and I don't want to!" naruto yelled his eyes glistened with tears.

Sasuke stopped and pulled his hand up to grab both sides of naruto's face so he could look into his eyes, "calm down, it will be over soon."

But naruto threw himself down on the bed breaking into tear's "NO I'M SCARED!" he covered his chest in his arms and turned his head to the side so he couldn't look up at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat silently looking down at naruto calmly as naruto sobbed his body shaking. Naruto whispered more to himself that he couldn't.

Sasuke bent down and kissed naruto lightly, "it's ok to be scared naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything, but he nodded before turning his head back up forward. Sasuke thought this of an ok and put his hand back down to naruto hole, pausing for a second before he trust a finger deep into the hot cavern.

Naruto gasped loudly thrusting himself up to cling onto Sasuke and dig his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke merely cooed that it was alright before he started to thrust his finger up steadily into naruto at a slow pace. His other hand moved in circles to sooth naruto as his finger was pulled out of him and pushed back in.

Soon his rhythm inclined and he added a second which made naruto moan in pain, naruto began to whimper and sob digging his nails deeper into Sasuke back. Sasuke ignored the little pain that naruto was causing and he simply moved his fingers a little making scissor motions.

Naruto squeezed around Sasuke moving himself to try and get more comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. He was pleading in his mind that this would just disappear and be a dream. It was much too painful for him but he found the longer and harder Sasuke got with this he was soon feeling pleasure.

So he let Sasuke do what he wanted to do, and what he thought was right. He threw himself back down to lay on the bed as he moaned in pleasure moving himself to match the rhythm Sasuke was moving at. His heart raced faster than he thought it could, his body was hot a thin slick sweat covered his body the same happening with Sasuke.

Naruto screamed his pleasure to the air as Sasuke fingers pushed roughly inside of naruto rubbing hard against a sensitive spot in the back of his anus. Sasuke enjoyed naruto reaction greatly and began to repeatedly hit him there, also adding the scissor motion. Naruto continued to move himself with Sasuke thrusting his bed back into the pillow and gripping the bed sheets tightly in his firm grip.

Naruto was close he could feel it, his insides tightened and he could feel the fire burning him deeper. Sasuke must have known that naruto was close as well because he had pulled his fingers away.

Naruto moaned in displeasure and forced his body to stop moving as he looked up at Sasuke his eyes filled with lust and need. But the look in his eyes quickly turned to fear as Sasuke lifted his ass up into the air a little and Sasuke moved his dick to naruto's hole pressing the tip against his ass.

"No, stop I can't do this," naruto whimpered and he managed to pull himself from Sasuke and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"It felt good; it will get better, trust me." Sasuke said smoothly pulling on naruto's legs.

"Trust you? I don't KNOW you!" naruto yelled slapping Sasuke's hand away and pulling a blanket up to cover himself, "I want to go home."

Sasuke raised his eye brow, and gave naruto an incredulous look. "Oh naruto, but I do know you. You're a sad and lonely kid; you just want that attention from your parents and other's. But when you got it you ignore it." He yanked naruto down on the bed and pulled the blanket away.

Naruto gasped and tried desperately to grab the blanket back but had failed in getting it. Sasuke then proceeded to rip naruto's legs apart and force his ass in the air again, "now you're making this way harder than it really has to be! Remember the deal?"

"STOP, JUST STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Naruto began to cry again throwing his arms up to hit Sasuke once in the chest and cover Sasuke's lips with his hands. Sasuke just looked down at naruto his eye brow raised again just looking down at him.

Naruto stopped and looked up at Sasuke his face red with tears. He swallowed hard blinking several times just staring up at Sasuke. Naruto sighed deeply knowing that he wanted this, he was just scared and a little ashamed. He decided that he would have to get therapy after this.

Naruto pulled his hands a way looking Sasuke directly in the eyes before he used his hands to push his ass further up in the air, "just… be gentle," he grumble miserable before squeezing his eyes shut.

Sasuke was surprised to see that he had actually won at this and bent over naruto so he could kiss him on the lips passionately. Naruto took the kiss resentfully kissing back slowly. Sasuke fixed himself so the tip of his cock was back at naruto's opening again.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked cautiously pressing himself harder against naruto.

Naruto gasped slightly at the light presser and squeezed his eyes closed tightly, "just…just hurry up," he said first unsure of even himself.

Naruto waited but nothing happened. After a minuet naruto opened his eyes confused and looked up at Sasuke who was looking unsure of himself.

"I'm however not ready," Sasuke said, slowly lowering naruto a little, "here just cling on to me and claw me or whatever. It's going to hurt so just scream."

Naruto listened and pulled himself up so that he could wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke lifted naruto up again this time ready.

Sasuke pushed himself into the hot surroundings of naruto's hole filling him half way. Naruto screamed as loud as he could his back shooting up strait as his nails sand into Sasuke flesh leaving blood trails runny down.

Sasuke rubbed naruto's back, but naruto continued to whine and pant tears pouring from his eyes. Naruto felt like he was being ripped from the inside. Wishing he had now fought harder against Sasuke and got free.

"Sasuke just push it all in," naruto whimpered whipping tears from his cheeks, "just get it over with."

Sasuke didn't hesitate pushing in all of the way, but he did wish he had done it softly because he had earned an ear curtailing scream from naruto. Naruto was now fighting backwards trying to get out off the reach of Sasuke who had griped him tightly to keep him in place.

"Naruto calm down! It's all in." Sasuke said fiercely grabbing naruto by the wrists.

Naruto looked at him and nodded his head as silent tears fell from his eyes. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke and sobbed into his back as he tried to get used to the feeling. This whole sexual thing naruto thought didn't feel so good. He was exhausted and sweaty, and to make everything better in pain.

He stayed still until he was able to move himself a little trying to get more comfortable in this situation. Naruto had given up on trying only because Sasuke had pushed him backward and held Naruto down by the chest.

Sasuke began to move first in circles stretching naruto slightly, ignoring Naruto's little moans of pain and shutters. When he felt naruto was ready for a little more he pulled himself a quarter ways out and pushed back in, by doing this Naruto yelped and Sasuke began the circular motions again.

He did this cycle for a while getting naruto ready and to take any remaining pain away. Soon he could see that naruto was getting used to it because naruto's facial expression had changed and he now looked calm with a little bit of pain left.

Feeling that everything was ok Sasuke began to move at a steady pace pushing in and out of Naruto getting a little rough with each movement. The room was soon filled with moans of ecstasy, both their bodies moved together effortlessly.

"Sasuke! Hi-hit there!" Naruto gasped as he was filled with a familiar pleasure due to Sasuke hitting a familiar spot.

Sasuke obeyed naruto's wish and pounded into naruto's prostate over and over building both of their pleasure even higher.

Naruto griped the sheets harder closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment, pleasure taking over his body. He could hardly hear his own moaning over Sasuke's loud moans.

Sasuke was moving fast pounding into naruto without any shame causing the sound of slapping skin to rise up from the mass. Naruto didn't care tho; the pleasure was so strong that he was screaming in pleasure.

Sasuke had turned naruto so fast he hardly realized was now on his hands and knees. Sasuke had to pull himself all the way out of naruto so he could turn him, and with naruto turned around he griped his hip and the head bored of the bed and began again pounding into naruto.

Naruto was now lying so that the left of his face was flat against the bed, the palm of his hands facing down so he could claw the bed easily.

Sasuke didn't cease his speed but picked it up as he started feeling the head in his gut rising feeling he was about ready to blow. But naruto was feeling it more, his insides kept clutching shut then it would open. He was feeling hot too hot, it was like being in an oven for him, his body was just screaming for a release.

And a relies was what he got, he moaned loudly his insides squeezing tightly shut as he came all over the sheets and bed getting most on his chest and face. Sasuke screamed second Cumming inside of naruto riding his orgasm out fiercely. Sasuke pulled out when he had finally stopped thrusting into naruto and laid next to him breathing hard.

They both laid in silence as they tried to get all the air back into their lungs. Naruto finally turned around and looked up to the ceiling. He had just had sex with a man he didn't even know and he found that he had liked it, a lot.

"Wow, I should drive with my dad while he's drunk more often."

Sasuke laughed rolling out of the bed and began to get dressed, "come on, I got to get you home."

Naruto began getting ready pulling his clothing on fast and waiting at the door for Sasuke. He could imagine how hard it is to get dressed in that uniform.

When Sasuke was dressed and ready he paused at the door and grabbed naruto by the shirt pushing him against the wall. He kissed him deeply and passionately, naruto kissing back immediately.

"We will do this again," Sasuke mumbled between kisses.

Naruto nodded his agreement not breaking the kiss, "defiantly."

(((((((((((&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$##########

Muhahahaha! Told ya I'm perverted! Please tell me what you think! And I'll keep you posted on take my breath away.


End file.
